Adieu l'ami
by ahotep84
Summary: La mort peut frapper à n'importe quel moment. La meute va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Reprend des éléments de la saison 3.


Un nouvel O.S qui reprend la fin du chapitre 4 d'Un passé magique. Voici comment je vois la mort de Scott

**Adieu l'ami**

Ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour dire un dernier adieu à leur ami, leur frère, leur compagnon d'arme. Stiles ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que le cercueil qui se tenait devant lui contenait le corps de Scott, son meilleur ami. Seul, la présence de son compagnon et de son fils l'empêchait de s'effondrer. A ses côtés, droite et digne, se tenait Allison, la femme de Scott, elle tenait son fils par la main. Cette attitude lui donnait de la force.

Cette situation était tellement injuste, Scott n'avait eu que si peu de temps pour profiter de la vie. Il venait de fêter ses 27 ans. Il lui avait fallu deux années complètes pour qu'Allison et lui se remettent ensemble après la disparition de sa mère. Il s'était marié à la fin de ses études et un petit garçon était né deux ans plus tard quelques mois à peine avant l'arrivée de Teddy dans leur vie.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était au moins en partie responsable de cette situation. S'il avait répondu à son appel ce soir-là, s'ils étaient arrivés plus vite…

**Flash back**

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Stiles et Derek avaient profité de l'agréable après-midi d'été pour emmener Nate et Teddy au parc. C'était sans doute l'une des dernières fois où il pourrait profiter d'un après midi comme celui-là. En effet, la rentrée scolaire aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Pour Stiles, la pré-rentrée était déjà dans moins de 5 jours. Les petits quant à eux, entreraient pour la première fois à l'école maternelle. Et ce n'était pas les petits les plus stressés mais bien Stiles que en parfaite mère-poule imaginait tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles rendant ainsi son compagnon complètement dingue.

Stiles entendait la joyeuse petite troupe se chamailler dans le salon à propos de ce qu'ils allaient manger quand il aperçut le téléphone portable qu'il avait oublié à la maison en partant en début d'après midi. Celui-ci clignotait indiquant qu'il avait reçu un ou plusieurs messages. Il ignorait encore que ce message allait changer le cours de sa vie pour toujours.

A peine, laissa-t-il le message se finir qu'il se précipitait déjà vers le salon. Le regard qu'il lança à Derek fit comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Stiles : Scott est à la poursuite de Gérard. Allison a été enlevée. Il est parti à sa recherche seul.

Derek : Foutu, tête de mule de loup-garou indépendantiste. Il t'a dit où Allison était retenue ?

Stiles : Non le message date d'il y a une heure. Il n'en a pas laissé depuis.

Derek : Ecoutes-moi, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas avec les gamins. Préviens Isaac, il sait comment me trouver. Et pas de discussion.

Stiles : Ramènes les Derek, promets le moi.

Derek : Je ferais tout pour les retrouver, c'est promis. Fais tout pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Stiles : Je te le promets. Fais attention à tes fesses de loup-garou ou je viendrais te les botter moi-même.

Derek _le prenant dans ses bras _: Je t'aime.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi.

Stiles continua comme si tout était normal avec les enfants, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas transmettre ses angoisses aux petits. Prétextant une réunion de dernière minute, Derek était parti. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour les enfants car en tant que shérif Derek avait des obligations qui le contraignaient à partir tard.

Les minutes et les heures s'égrainèrent lentement, les enfants jouaient inconscients du drame qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Dès la première sonnerie, Stiles bondit sur le téléphone « De… Isaac, vous êtes o…, c'est…, j'arrive tout de suite ». Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son désarroi.

Stiles : Teddy, Nate, mettez vos manteaux.

Teddy : Où on va ?

Stiles : Nate, viens là mon bonhomme. Ecoutes, ton papa, ta maman, Derek et Isaac sont chez le docteur Deaton.

Nate : Ils se sont faits bobo.

Stiles : Je…. Ecoutes ton papa est très malade, ta maman m'a demandé de t'emmener le voir.

On voyait que Nate se retenait d'éclater en sanglot.

Teddy : T'inquiètes pas le docteur, il est super.

Stiles aurait voulu partager l'optimisme de son fils mais aux vues des informations qu'Isaac lui avait données, il n'avait que peu d'espoir de le retrouver. Gérard Argent était mort des mains de Scott mais non sans que celui-ci subisse des blessures très graves. Scott avait retrouvé Gérard mais celui-ci menaçait Allison. Il l'avait piégé et torturé et finalement empoisonné à l'aconit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Derek les attendait sur le seuil. Le signe de la tête négatif qu'il lui fit, acheva de tuer le dernier espoir qu'il avait. Allison sorti à cet instant de la salle de consultation les yeux embués de larmes. Nate se jeta dans ses bras.

Allison : Il… il veut te voir.

Stiles : J'y… j'y vais.

En pénétrant dans la salle, il eut un mouvement de recul son meilleur ami était là, allongé sur une table d'examen. Scott était plus pâle que le drap dont on l'avait recouvert, d'énormes cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ces yeux, lesquelles s'ouvrirent à l'approche de son ami. Il tendit la main dans sa direction, ce geste lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie, Stiles vit ainsi son souffle court.

Stiles _lui prenant la main _: Hé mon pote, je suis là.

Scott : Hé, alors ça se termine plus vite que ce qu'on pensait.

Stiles : Ne dis pas de bêt…

Scott : Non, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

Stiles : Tout ce que tu veux mon pote.

Scott : Promets-moi de veiller sur Allison et sur Nate.

Stiles : Je te le promets. Je te jure que ton fils saura quel homme tu es.

Scott : Pleures pas quand tu entendras le premier hurlement d'un loup à la lune, tu sauras que c'est moi. Tu as été et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, tu n'as jamais failli. Je t'aime mon pote.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Scott.

Scott : Je veux faire mes adieux à Allison et Nate.

Stiles : Je les fais venir tout de suite.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent déchirantes, Derek soutenant Stiles qui tenait Teddy dans les bras, ils assistèrent aux adieux d'Allison et Nate à Scott.

**Fin du flash back**

Une pression sur son bras le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Derek le regardait l'air inquiet.

Derek : Tu es sur que tu veux le faire.

Stiles : Pour Scott.

Il s'approcha du cercueil et commença.

Stiles : Scott était mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, je pense que ce texte correspondrait à ce qu'il aurait voulu de nous :

Quand je ne serai plus là, lâchez-moi !  
Laissez-moi partir  
Car j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à voir !  
Ne pleurez pas en pensant à moi !  
Soyez reconnaissants pour les belles années  
Pendant lesquelles je vous ai donné mon amour !  
Vous ne pouvez que deviner  
Le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté !  
Je vous remercie pour l'amour que chacun m'a démontré !  
Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de voyager seul.  
Pendant un court moment vous pouvez avoir de la peine.  
La confiance vous apportera réconfort et consolation.  
Nous ne serons séparés que pour quelques temps !

Laissez les souvenirs apaiser votre douleur ! Je ne suis pas loin et la vie continue !

Si vous en avez besoin, appelez-moi et je viendrai !  
Même si vous ne pouvez me voir ou me toucher, je serai là,  
Et si vous écoutez votre coeur, vous sentirez clairement  
La douceur de l'amour que j'apporterai !  
Quand il sera temps pour vous de partir,  
Je serai là pour vous accueillir,  
Absent de mon corps, présent avec Dieu !  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer !  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne dors pas !  
Je suis les mille vents qui soufflent,  
Je suis le scintillement des cristaux de neige,  
Je suis la lumière qui traverse les champs de blé,  
Je suis la douce pluie d'automne,  
Je suis l'éveil des oiseaux dans le calme du matin,  
Je suis l'étoile qui brille dans la nuit !  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas mort.

Stiles : Adieu mon frère repose en paix.

**Fin**


End file.
